


Заниматься любовью, а не войной

by ComOk



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: «— Не знаю, сколько еще любви мы выдержим от этого парня».По мотивам эпизода 18 — Гэри оказался даже более любвеобилен, чем казалось поначалу.





	Заниматься любовью, а не войной

**Author's Note:**

> Нон-кон. Несколько матерных слов. Вероятен ООС.

Гэри потоптался на месте, с вожделением глядя на Вольтрона.  
  
— Если он снова полезет целоваться, я за себя не отвечаю, — пригрозил Дэниел.  
  
— Отвечаешь, — отрезал Кит. — Всем сохранять спокойствие и не делать резких движений. Пиджа все слышали: если Гэри дематериализуется до того, как бомба будет на месте, взорвемся мы сами.  
  
Пилоты без особого энтузиазма пробормотали подтверждение: позволять робозверю безнаказанно тискать Вольтрона было противно и совершенно не весело.  
  
Между тем Гэри снова заворковал — и внезапно отрастил себе длинный толстый член. Кит моргнул, ущипнул себя для верности — но член не исчез, по-прежнему воинственно вздымаясь в небо Аруса.  
  
Гэри радостно захлопал в ладоши и двинулся к Вольтрону.  
  
— Ч-что он делает? — выдохнул Винсент.  
  
Лармина фыркнула, с легкими истеричными нотками в голосе:  
  
— Винс, ты правда не в курсе, что делают этой штукой?  
  
— Кит, похоже, тебе пора просветить кадетов насчет птичек и пчелок, — сказал Лэнс.  
  
— Я делегирую это тебе, — огрызнулся Кит.  
  
Вольтрон шаг за шагом отступал, а Гэри, с воодушевлением потрясая новообретенным достоинством, надвигался на него.  
  
  
*  
  
Казалось, день просто не может стать еще более странным.  
  
Замок заполонили мелкие голографические робозверьки: рвали провода, ломали системы управления и даже попытались угнать львов — и если бы не космическая мышеловка Ханка, кто знает, чем бы все кончилось. Когда робозверьки объединились в единого робозверя, все вздохнули почти с облегчением — иметь дело с полноразмерным противником было куда привычнее.  
  
Вот только Гэри (как окрестил его Винсент) оказался совсем не обычным робозверем. Он исчезал и появлялся, где хотел, будто голографическое изображение, и ни один удар не достигал цели — чего нельзя было сказать об ударах самого Гэри. Впрочем, тот предпочитал не драться, а сжимать Вольтрона в объятиях, от которых стонали и трещали сервоприводы.  
  
Против любвеобильного робозверя Вольтрон оказался беззащитен — и единственным шансом на победу теперь были космомыши, которых Аллура уговорила доставить собранную Пиджем и Ханком «Гэри-бомбу» тому внутрь.  
  
Но, как будто странностей было недостаточно, Гэри удивил снова: повалил Вольтрона на землю, плюхнулся сверху и запечатлел на его лице поцелуй.  
  
Пилоты замерли в потрясенном молчании.  
  
— Подождите, он что — поцеловал Вольтрона? — раздельно проговорила Лармина.  
  
Винсент покачал головой:  
  
— Гэри, ты пересек черту. Это уже слишком.  
  
— Как ощущения, Кит? — хмыкнул Лэнс. — Гэри чмокнул тебя прямо в... черного льва.  
  
— Спасибо, это было отвратительно. Надеюсь, ты доволен.  
  
— Он у меня в прицеле! — вклинился Дэниел. — Он открылся, я могу…  
  
— Нет, — оборвал его Кит. — Если ударить его, он просто исчезнет. Мы должны держать его в материальном состоянии и позволить мышам доделать их работу.  
  
Будто подслушав их разговор, Гэри ухмыльнулся во всю свою пасть и схватил Вольтрона за задницу. Лармина взвизгнула.  
  
— Гэри, прекрати немедленно! — потребовал Винсент.  
  
Дэниел хихикнул.  
  
— Кажется, Вольтрон ему приглянулся.  
  
— У Лотора с каждым разом все более странные фантазии, — пробормотал Лэнс. — Эй, приятель, прежде чем лапать, ты бы хоть цветы подарил!  
  
Гэри снова стиснул Вольтрона в объятьях, проворковал что-то нежное на ухо, облапал с ног до головы. Еще раз с громким лязгом шлепнул по заднице.  
  
— Пидж, давайте там быстрее, — скрипнул зубами Кит. — Я уже с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтоб не дать ему по морде.  
  
— Терпите. — Пидж, похоже, веселился от души. — Мышам нужно время.  
  
Легко говорить, когда не тебя тискает робозверь, похожий на кролика-переростка!  
  
— Что если мыши захотят нам отомстить? — забеспокоился Лэнс. — За мышеловку Ханка? Вдруг они решат потянуть время?  
  
— Они так с нами не поступят. — Аллура постаралась, чтобы голос звучал убежденно, но ей не слишком-то удалось.  
  
Гэри потерся о Вольтрона всем телом, сунул руку ему между ног.  
  
— Кошмар, — простонала Лармина. — Мы что, правда должны позволять ему это делать? Может лучше он нас еще немного побьет?  
  
— Боюсь, он уже вошел во вкус.  
  
Довольно урча, Гэри наградил Вольтрона еще одним, далеко не братским поцелуем. Кит подавил желание сплюнуть.  
  
Ситуация была патовой: они не могли драться, они не могли бежать, и единственное, что оставалось — ждать спасения от горстки космических мышей, покорно позволяя Гэри делать с ними все, что взбредет в его голографическую голову.  
  
А Гэри, между тем, надоели прелюдии. Он материализовал себе член и теперь явно выражал желание перейти к решительным действиям.  
  
— Нет, правда, что он собирается делать? — с нервным смешком повторил Винсент. — У Вольтрона не должно быть для этого... технологических отверстий!  
  
— Пидж, — позвал Лэнс, — это твои родственнички проектировали Вольтрона, ничем не хочешь поделиться с классом?  
  
— Поправка — они его программировали. Я не знаю! — Пидж лихорадочно открывал и закрывал виртуальные окна с данными. — Вольтрон все время развивается и совершенствуется, приспосабливается к обстоятельствам…  
  
— Хочешь сказать, Вольтрон хочет с Гэри... спариться? — переспросил Дэниел.  
  
— Вам виднее. Вы же там, а не я.  
  
Пилоты прислушались к ощущениям.  
  
— Нет, — резюмировал Кит. — Совершенно точно не хочет.  
  
Вот только Гэри и не думал интересоваться, чего хочет Вольтрон или его пилоты. Он был полон любви и был намерен ею делиться.  
  
Он снова опрокинул Вольтрона на спину, прижал к земле, задрал и развел ему ноги.  
  
— Аллура, скажи своим мышам поторопиться! — заорал Лэнс. — Потому что нас тут сейчас выебут!  
  
— Не выражайся при кадетах, — возмутилась Аллура.  
  
— То есть ебать их можно, а называть вещи своими именами — нет? Что за лицемерие?  
  
— Лэнс, заткнись, — велел Кит.  
  
— А, так ты предпочитаешь трахаться молча? Аллура, имей в виду…  
  
— Лэнс! — Двойной окрик все-таки заставил его замолчать, но лучше от этого не стало, наоборот — в тишине надвигающаяся неизбежность и собственная беспомощность ощущались куда острее.  
  
Гэри еще повозился, должно быть, разбираясь с настройками своего члена, а потом коротким толчком вошел. Вольтрон содрогнулся, затрепыхался, но Гэри держал крепко.  
  
К счастью, обратная связь не передавала пилотам  _все_  ощущения, но того, что до них долетало, хватало с лихвой. В живот будто кол воткнули; Кит подавился воздухом, вцепился зубами в рукав, чтобы не орать.  
  
— Я совсем не так планировала потерять девственность! — завопила Лармина.  
  
— Я вообще не планировал ее терять таким образом! — вторил Дэниел.  
  
Гэри ободряюще потрепал Вольтрона по щеке и навалился сверху, увеличивая темп. Диагностика сообщала о прогрессирующем обвале систем, тонко скулил Винс, всхлипывала Лармина, а, судя по ругательствам Дэниела, Аллуре явно не стоило беспокоиться, что Лэнс научит кадетов плохому. Всему, чему мог, уже научил.  
  
— Аллура, — прошипел Лэнс, — если твои космомыши не взорвут его прямо сейчас, я их поймаю и поотрываю им хвосты. Лично. Каждой. Я не шучу.  
  
— И на этот раз я согласен с Лэнсом, — поддержал Кит.  
  
— Не думаю, что угрозы помогут. — Аллура нервно теребила вольтком. Все, что ей оставалось — кусать губы и мысленно умолять мышей поспешить.  
  
— Так скажи, что поможет, я весь внимание!  
  
— Постарайтесь успокоится, — вмешался Пидж.  
  
— Если ты сейчас скажешь «расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие», я тебе врежу, обещаю! — рявкнул Лэнс.  
  
— Серьезно, мыши почти на месте. — Ханк проверил координаты. — Продержитесь ещё немного.  
  
Кит вцепился в штурвал, сдерживая собственные и общие порывы ударить Гэри, и пытался думать. Происходящее просто не имело смысла. Нет, конечно, было больно и ужасно унизительно, но возможности Гэри позволяли нанести Вольтрону куда больше реального вреда. Так зачем же? Просто ради извращенной мести? Лотор, правда, всегда был маньяком, но Мэйхакс, клепавший ему робозверей, казался вполне рациональным. Напустить на Замок толпу мелких Гэри, разрушая системы защиты — разумный план. Выебать робозверем Вольтрона — определенно нет.  
  
Гэри покрепче сжал Вольтрона, вбиваясь в него все сильнее — и Кит внезапно облился холодным потом.  
  
— Пидж. Как ты думаешь, чем может кончать робозверь?  
  
Пидж на экране замер с открытым ртом.  
  
— Хаггариум, — выдохнул он, а потом заорал: — Не дайте ему кончить в Вольтрона! Делайте, что хотите — такого заражения он не выдержит!  
  
Кит потряс головой:  
  
— Ребята, собрались. У кого-нибудь есть идеи?  
  
Повисло молчание. Кит лихорадочно прикидывал, что лучше — устроить драку и надеяться не взорваться на месте или оставаться пассивными и иметь потом дело с заражением хаггариумом.  
  
Он уже готов был рискнуть, когда рука Вольтрона неожиданно погладила Гэри по голове, почесала за ухом.  
  
— Лэнс, ты что творишь?  
  
Гэри замер. Заворковал, расплылся в широкой улыбке и — ослабил хватку, прижимавшую Вольтрона к земле.  
  
— А теперь, Кит, целуй его.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Ты просил идею — вот тебе идея. Видишь же, парень жаждет любви и ласки. Давай, ты голова — тебе и флаг в… Гм. Действуй, в общем.  
  
— Можем махнуться, — пробормотал Кит. Он, честно говоря, рассчитывал на что-нибудь менее экстравагантное. — Сформируем красный центр…  
  
— Ага, с нестабильным слиянием?  
  
Кит стиснул зубы. Он что-то говорил о том, что день просто не может стать еще более странным?..  
  
Вольтрон подался навстречу Гэри и поцеловал.  
  
— Вперед, тигр! — засмеялся Дэниел. Остальные кадеты одобрительно заулюлюкали.  
  
Кит поклялся, что никогда, никогда в жизни не позволит никому упоминать об этом эпизоде. Даже если они выживут.  
  
На поцелуй Гэри отвечал с таким неуемным энтузиазмом, что Кита замутило, зато хватка стала еще слабее, удалось слегка отодвинуться — теперь, даже если выплеск хаггариума все же произойдет, он затронет их лишь поверхностно.  
  
Сработало, кто бы мог подумать.  
  
— Мыши на позиции! — сообщил Ханк, и Кит отпихнул Гэри прочь.  
  
Бомба взорвалась. Гэри икнул, обиженно посмотрел на Вольтрона и вспыхнул фиолетовым пламенем. Удар, нанесенный изнутри, а не снаружи, не оставлял ему шансов.  
  
— Ребята, вы там в порядке? — наперебой затараторили Пидж, Ханк и Аллура на канале связи.  
  
Вольтрон медленно поднялся, наблюдая как мотает в разные стороны раздираемого взрывом Гэри.  
  
В душе кипела неудовлетворенная жажда мести. Они победили — но это была не их победа. Победа мышей, победа Пиджа с Ханком, соорудивших бомбу. Остальным же досталось только унизительное ощущение беспомощности.  
  
Кит уже собирался активировать огненный меч, чтобы хоть как-то поучаствовать в уничтожении Гэри, когда раздалось звонкое «и-и-и-я-а!» и правая нога Вольтрона от души врезала тому напоследок по голографическим яйцам.  
  
— Вот теперь я в порядке, — довольно заявила Лармина.  
  
Да. Так действительно гораздо лучше.


End file.
